Electronic device description languages (EDDLs) have been used to provide a structured and standardized format to describe and specify field devices of process plants to facilitate interpretation, control and/or management of the field devices by the control components of a host process control system. As such, EDDLs typically incorporate standardized interfaces for parameterization and visualization of data associated with the field devices. More recently, EDDLs have been enhanced to describe and/or specify advanced displays and/or graphical representations of field device data.